Horror tune
by meimisaki
Summary: Saki is a famous author and while on the way to a book signing, someone calls her. It distracts her while something jumps in front of her car, making her crash. Then she meets Takizawa. The two are haunted by paranormal creatures, and some just love to touch woman. The two run for there lives. It's kill or be killed. Warning: Cursing and sexual act.
1. The demons mouth

**Unknown face: The demons mouth**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east or the songs.**

* * *

_ When you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you_

_ -Friedrich Nietzsche_

** August 11, 12:56 A.M.**

_ Tap, tap, tap_. Her knee high navy heels clicked the slick marble floor. Nobody was in the building at this time of night. The walls were painted black, the color of death. Table's here and there with red flowers, the color of blood. An old man passed me in wonder, why I was wearing all navy blue, the color of hero's. She felt's the cold barrel of my gun touching my back.

Room 24, room 25, room 26. Her eyes glided along the gold platted plates on the doors. Her destination was room 40. Her target. Room 36, room 37, room 38, room 39. She positioned my body so she could bust through the door.

** August 12, 1:00 A.M.**

She feet slid on the floor. Her heart pumped blood, making her focus. She closed my eyes, remembering what Allen had told her. _Go in there and kill him, leave his body there. Make sure you have gloves and exit from the window. You know what to do after that. _ She took a deep breath, again and again. Before her brain could decide, she launched herself towards the door. She plowed it down with one swift kick. A blast of cold air made her hair fly behind her.

** August 12, 1:20 A.M.**

"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" A sickening song came faintly from a room farther in. Her hand reached for her back and slipped inside her pants. She quietly took the gun out and held it up to her face, with the barrel pointing towards the ceiling.

The music stopped. Soft footsteps were walking towards her. When a body entered the room, and it walked past me. Her solemn eyes peered over the bar. A man. In his early 20's. A lights tan, brown hair. He turned her way, but his eyes were looking above her. His eyes were a dark ice blue.

"We were made for each other. Out here forever." He softly sang.

"I know we were." She sang after him. He turned around, and she stood up. "If all I ever wanted was for you to know. Everything I put my heart and soul. I can always breathe. I need to feel you here with me." His eyes meet hers.

"What do you want?" He said. She walked up to him. He didn't budge.

"I'm not gonna answer that." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his body. Looking for his cell. He backed away, but she held on. He slapped her face.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, grabbing a backpack from the side of his bed. "Here! Do you know what this is?" She cocked her head.

"It's a bomb." His eyes focused on the gun in her hand.

"If you shoot me, you die also. The whole building comes down!"

"Oh well," She picked up the gun, and aimed it at towards a wall. "That's just more sins added onto your life, not mine." She smiled.

He let the demon open its mouth to the other side. Everything was moving so slow after that. She shot at his head. She picked up his ID from his night stand and jumped out of the enormous glass windows. Her leather covered arms blocked her face from the shards. The ball of flames chasing after her slim, pale body.

"Risa!" She heard him scream from the building. She let my arms fly in front of her. She blinked.

_Risa?_

**Saki's Pov**

Arianna, my editor closed the book.

"Incredible." She said. A grin grew on my face.

"Really, you like it?" I asked her. She nodded. I clapped my hands together. "Thanks you! Oh thank you so much!"


	2. Lost

**Unknown face: Lost**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east**

_God is dead. God remains dead. And we have killed him. How shall we comfort ourselves, the murderers of all murderers? What was holiest and mightiest of all that the world has yet owned has bled to death under our knives: who will wipe this blood off us? What festivals of atonement, what sacred games shall we have to invent? Is not the greatness of this deed too great for us? Must we ourselves not become gods simply to appear worthy of it?_

_ - Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

**November, 5:00 P.M.**

**Saki's Pov**

The delicate comb eased through my short rosy hair. My eyes scanned a piece of paper I wrote notes on about a new book I was gonna start to write, Unknown face; A thriller. I sat on my bed Indian style on my bright blue sheets.

"Dang it." I threw my comb onto the floor and fell back onto the bed. I closed my eyes. Slowly, I started to fall into a dark hole. A dark hole that I would never escape. My adrenalin started to rush when I heard my phone go off.

**Arianna Is Calling You**

"Hello?" I talked into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?!" Arianna screamed. I took the phone away from my ear.

"What?"

"Haven! Book signing! Get your damn ass over here now!" And with that she hung up. I stared at the black screen.

"_Your phone has been disconnected." _The auto tune screamed into the phone.

**December 20, 6:45 P.M.**

**Saki's Pov  
**

As I ran to the car, a young teenager stared at me. Black hair and dark brown eyes were red, like he's been crying. I put the key in and spead off, the guy watched me leave. My foot hit the gas. I was now speeding through the snowy mountains of Denver. The snow was blinding because it was so white. It was scary how white it was. Whiter than the white of the eye. My hand reached down to turn the radio on. Static filled the car. My mind was screaming. It was painful to listen to. I quickly turned it off.

My eyes geared back to the road. I jumped. With the car. Bumps were spread out within some 10 inches from each other. I ignored it and continued to drive. It was snowing really hard now. I could barely see through the windshield. I started to slow down.

_Buzz_

My phone started to ring. I fished through my bag till I found it.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to… I forgot your name. Happy birthday to you." A male voice sang.

"Who is this?" A chill ran down my spine.

"Happy birthday to you…" His voice was drown by the sound of a knife being sharpened. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to… I forgot your name. Happy birthday to you." I hung up the phone, with my heart rushing.

**August 20, 7:45 P.M.**

**Saki's Pov  
**

_KABAM! _

A huge, long black thing ran in front of the car. I screamed. My foot was delayed and didn't hit the brake in time. My car flipped. High and long. My body hurt. I layed. Silent. Hurt. Struggling to get up, I looked to see what the object was. Moving, I screamed out in pain. Glass was stuck in my leg. I closed my eyes. Rustling could be heard from nearby. I stayed silent. The noise came closer and closer till it reached the hood of my car. It started to make sounds. Sounds that weren't human nor were they animal, it was surreal.

The noise could be heard closer. The thing was getting closer. I stiffened. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Breathing. It was breathing, on me. It was behind me. I started to shake, and my leg started to bleed more. Then he was staring at me. Long black body, white face. I screamed. Backing away I hit something, then a loud bang. I looked back in front of me, but not before an ax was in my side. Another bang and everything was silent. I cried out. Struggling to get out of the gore covered car, another shadow appeared, but this of a human. A hand reached out, and the only thing I could do was grab it. Blood poured from my side. Gasping for air, the figure slowly pulled the ax out.

"Ahhrh." I pulled back the tears.

"You're going to be ok." The man whispered. I looked up at him.


	3. Awaken me

**Unknown face: Awaken me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east**

_Strange as it may seem, I still hope for the best, even though the best, like an interesting piece of mail, so rarely arrives, and even when it does it can be lost so easily._

_-Lemony Snicket _

**August 20, 10: 59 P.M.**

**Saki's Pov**

My head lay on a piece of cloth. It was bitter out. The boy looked down at me.

"Are you awake?" He softly asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up.

"My name is Akira Takizawa. And what's yours."

"Saki Morimi." I paused, "So Takizawa, what are you doing out here?" I struggled to say.

"I was lost, and then I heard your car crash." He answered. My eyes looked straight into his. His chest was warm. Comforting. The type that after a good cry, you would want to hug. My head inhaled and exhaled with every breath he took.

"But how did you get out here anyway." Everything I said was now a whisper.

"I was…running from something." I smiled in pain.

"Something?" He nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked. My eyes leaving his for a slight moment.

"19."

"Where are you parents?"

He paused, "Their dead. Someone murdered them when I was young."

"Oh." He nodded.

"How old are you?"

"19. My mom also died when I was young, at childbirth, and my dad ran out on me when I was about 13." I said. My brain suddenly sparked. _I don't know this guy. He could be lying. He could be a rapist, or kidnapper that torchers woman. _

"Can you stand?" He asked. I bit my lip. I stood up when he put his hands on my love handles. I flinched. "You ok?" My lips felt dry.

"Yeah." I stood up and limped over to my wreaker car.

"You won't be able to find anything in that mess." Takizawa said behind me.

"My phone is in there. I need it."

"You're not gonna get any signal out here." He suddenly looked behind him in shock; he ran over and kneeled down. "Here, I'll look for it." He said quickly. I stood back and watched in terror as he searched through the demolished car. _Something wasn't right._

**August 20, 11:55 P.M.**

"Here," he handed my scratched IPhone.

"Thank you." I took it from him and looked in the corner. There were no bars. "Damn." I muttered. I walked around, a little, looking for some Wi-Fi. Finally, the bars started to blink.

"Yes!" I dialed 911 when it stopped. "What?" I banged my cell against me knee. A screeching sound burst from it, causing me to drop it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear… happy birthday to you," the same man as before said, the one that caused me to crash. I glanced over at Takizawa, his face was the definition of agony.


	4. Pink agony

**Unknown face: Pink agony**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east**

_What would you try if you had no fear? Fear is not your enemy. It is a compass pointing you to the areas where you need to grow._

_ - Steve Pavlina_

**August 21, 12:05 A.M**

** Saki's Pov**

Takizawa's face was complete agony. He kept shaking his head. Like a clock, waiting for your time to be over, so it could start on someone new. A cold wind blew, my skirt flared up. I pushed it down with one hand and picked up my phone with the other.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" He screamed, falling to his knees. He hit the ground so hard his jeans ripped. I opened my mouth to say something, and then shut it.

"What's wrong?" I kneeled down next to him. I put my hand on his back to comfort him.

"He knows where we are. He's coming for us." His breath became dangerously fast. His eyes darted back and forth. My heart beat sped up, faster and faster, but it was slow…. So slow.

"Who? Who's looking for us?" I asked, frightened. He jumped and his hands were on my shoulders. He forcefully started shaking me.

"What did you do?! Why did you do this? We're dead now! You, you…"

"Takizawa." My eyes searched for his. I put hands on his cheeks. "Calm down, please Takizawa. Now, who's looking for us?" His eyes met mine. He stayed staring at me long enough till I started blushing. His face started to get a faint pink. We took our hands off each other and looked away. I felt his eyes on me. I stayed staring at the ground.

"His names Smile." I looked up at Takizawa. He edged himself closer to mine.

"Smile?" I asked. He nodded. I bit my lip. Takizawa's hair flopped over on his eyes. I leaned on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind. _Smile, huh? Well, I'm gonna kill this Smile guy with no mercy. _I almost fell asleep when I felt warm lips touch mine. My eyes shot open. They pulled away. I looked over to Takizawa, he looked at me,

"What?" I shivered

"Nothing, never mind," He stared at me, then said,

"We should find a place to rest for the night." He stood up. I followed his lead.

**August 21, 1:20 A.M.**

**Takizawa's Pov**

I walked without looking back at Saki. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I took a deep breath of cold air. It filled my lungs. Freezing. I shivered.

"Who's Smile?"

"A cold blooded demon with no face."

"No face?"

"Yep, he doesn't have a face." Saki stayed silent for a long time.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, I think a week about."

"Have you seen him, Smile?" I stopped walking and looked down.

"Yeah. The first night I was running." I heard her feet stop.

"Did he try to kill you?"

"No, he was on all fours, naked, staring at me," he paused," but he'll be back."


End file.
